Parents
by ras0629
Summary: Danny's parents need to get to the airport but things always become more complicated when Steve McGarrett is involved. Crapy summary.


First Hawaii five-0 fic. So, sorry if it sucks. Just couldn't sleep last night with this pinging around in my head.

It'd been a very long week needless to say Detective Danny Williams was ready to put his parents on a plane and send them home. Sure he loved his parents but he could only take so much.

"MA! Come on please we've got to go!" Danny yelled as he walked through his tiny apartment. "Pops, you've got to help me. I'm begging you."

"Relax kiddo. Your mother cannot be rushed. I remember the day she went into labor she took her time even then getting her things together." He chuckled "She'd stop when a contraction hit her and as soon as it was over she'd continue getting her things."

Danny put his head in his hands. "This cannot be happening. This must be a nightmare. I must be dreaming. Your flight leaves in half an hour! WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW MA!" He said his voice rising with every statement.

"Daniel Williams stop your shouting!" his mother chided from the bedroom door. "You have neighbors and I am quite sure they won't appreciate your loud mouth this early in the morning."

"Ma, it's 10 o'clock."

"Doesn't matter." She said as she walked to the door with her suitcase. "Well what are we waiting for? Some people can just take all day long. Honestly Danny, and where is my granddaughter? I want to say goodbye before we leave. Lord knows when we're going to get to see each other again."

"Steve is picking her up for me. He should be here any moment."

"Hm" his father grunted.

"What dad? What? Why don't you like Steve? Ever since you met him you've made it perfectly clear that you don't like him for whatever reason. "He said with his hands flailing. "I know why I didn't like him at first because he was at my crime scene tampering with evidence and then pulled a gun on me…well I pulled a gun on him too…but that's beside the point. Why don't you like him?"

His mother was the one who answered. "What's not to like? Tall, dark, definitely handsome, quiet, has kind of a scary quality every now and then but great with Gracie." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose as his father rubbed his hands together in an obviously annoyed gesture. "Never mind I understand" He said to his father. His mother didn't notice she just continued going on about the tall dark and handsome Navy SEAL.

"You know I had the strangest dream last night and the Commander was in it. But he had longer hair he was a few years younger and he had less of a runners type build and body of someone who spends some time at the gym. He was chasing after a bad guy and his eyes were pale blue nearly white it was quite...interesting. Frightening almost but wonderful at the same time." She sighed. Danny's father just stared at her trying to process what she was saying. Danny's face was in the palms of his hands wishing someone would just put him out of his misery.

There was a knock at the door and Danny jumped at the chance to take his mind off of his mother's fantasies about his partner. He would take a punch in the gut right about now. Unfortunately for Danny and his father it was McGarrett at the door. He was holding a very sleepy Grace.

"She fell asleep on the ride over" Steve said "apparently she had a long day yesterday and an even longer night. Rachel said something about her being out till 2 last night. She wasn't pleased with me picking her up this morning."

"Yeah, sorry I should have given you a heads up. We lost track of time last night playing poker. The kid is a card shark!" Grace shifted at the sound of her father's voice. "Shh Danno, I'm trying to sleep." She squeezed Steve's neck a little tighter. "Uncle Steve you smell nice." She said in her sleepy voice.

"I bet he does" Danny's mother said none too quietly.

Danny slapped his forehead. Steve looked puzzled but didn't understand the comment or Danny's reaction. "Ma…please don.." He was interrupted. "You know I was just telling these two about the most interesting dream I had about you last night. Have you ever considered growing out your hair?"

"Uhm…not really." Steve answered even more confused by the question, the anger on Danny's fathers face, and Danny's seemingly embarrassed face.

"I think you look great the way you are" she looked him up and down "but the longer hair would look amazing."

"thank…you? I guess?" Steve was very uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from side to side and looked to Danny for help.

"You know what? I had a dream too" Danny's father finally spoke up "pretty boy here was in it also but he wasn't so pleasant in mine. He had the long hair but it was blonde and he was a serial killer, had lots of tattoos." He glanced at Steve's arms that were currently wrapped around his granddaughter.

"Oh my god. Someone please shoot me now." Danny said as he walked to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. "too bad its too early for alcohol." He said as he downed the water.

"Right…well Danny I've got to go. So if you'll just take Grace I'll be on my way. Mr. and Mrs. Williams it was….nice….meeting you." He said as he tried to get Grace to release the hold on his neck.

"Oh the pleasure was all mine" Mrs. Williams answered wistfully as Mr. Williams grumbled. "Pretty boy…runners build….tattoos…" They disappeared into the back room Steve could hear them bickering.

Steve was still trying to get Grace unhooked from his neck. "Danny? Little help here?"

"Come on Grace, Uncle Steve has to go and we have to get grandma and grandpa to the airport"

"No. Stop Danno Uncle Steve smells good, and he's warm" she said barely awake. "Uncle Steve go with us to the airport." Steve couldn't figure out how she was holding on so tight he'd broken out of choke holds from men 10 times the size of this tiny girl but he couldn't get out of her hold.

Danny sighed "I don't have time for this" he said to no one in particular "Steve do you mind? We're running out of time. These guys have to get to the airport in like 20 minutes. It takes 10 minutes to get there from here. I still haven't loaded up their luggage. Grace isn't even conscious. I can't find my keys. I need to.."

"Alright. Alright. Do you need help with luggage?"

"I could use some help yes but since you've got a child attached to you with a death grip, and I can't find my keys."

"Your keys were in the car door." Steve said as he tossed Danny the keys. "that's not safe danno you shouldn't do that."

"Thank you Mr. I-point-out-the-obvious I've had a hectic morning so I apologize for making a mistake. Now if you will please excuse me I'm going to get the luggage. You can sit on the couch with Grace until we are ready to go."

Steve stepped inside and sat down on the little couch. He'd had a pretty busy night too chasing down a drug smuggler, interrogating him for 2 hours, then doing the paper work for the last 4 cases that Danny refused to do for him.

He felt himself drifting off with Grace in his lap and he could hear Danny going in and out of the small apartment but he was beat. He was startled awake by the sound of a camera shutter he looked up and realized he'd slumped over and now Grace was sleeping on his chest. Danny's mother was standing over him with her camera smiling brightly.

"Um hi?" he said sleepily.

"You two are just so adorable" she smiled even bigger.

"Ma, leave SuperSEAL alone. You're really starting to freak me out with this little crush you seem to have on my partner." Danny said uncomfortably.

"Well can you blame me? I mean look at him." She said as Steve blushed bright red.

"Stop. Just stop Ma. I've never seen the man embarrassed before if there were some other reason for his embarrassment I'd find it quite funny that lt. Commander Steve McGarrett is indeed blushing but It's not funny and I feel sad for him. Now if you are done inflicting permanent scars on your son and his friend can we please go now? The car is all loaded up and we've really gotta go."

"Yes fine go get your father we'll go wait out in the car come on Stevie" she smiled. Danny groaned.

"Pops! Come on! We gotta go now!"

Mr. Williams stepped out of the bedroom in dark jeans and a t-shirt with cut off sleeves. "Dad? Seriously?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? What the hell are you wearing? You know what, no, I don't even care just go get in the car."

Danny fallowed his father out the door and closed and locked the door behind him only to turn around and run right into the back of his dad.

"Oh no no no. I am not going anywhere with that boy!"

Danny looked over to the car to see that Steve had climbed into the back with Grace and his mother as sitting up front in the passenger seat. Steve had already dozed off again and Danny was sure Grace hadn't stirred since they'd tried detaching her from Steve's neck.

"Dad its like a 5minute car ride he's asleep now just go. Get. In. the. Car!"

As soon as Danny got in the car he could tell Steve wasn't really asleep. He didn't know why he was faking it but at the moment he didn't really care he just wanted to get to the airport so his parents wouldn't miss their flight.

Luckily the car ride was uneventful with SuperSEAL pretending to sleep and his mother watching him in the rearview mirror and his father glaring at him in the next seat. It was silent except for Grace's soft snoring and Steve's deep breathing.

They got to the airport Grace still wouldn't let go of Steve so he was forced to get out of the car. "Gracie. Grace babe. Come on wake up Grandma and Grandpa are leaving." Danny shook her shoulder gently. She lifted her head slightly.

"Grandma and Grandpa are going back to Jersey babe. You gonna tell them bye?"

"Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa. I had a lot of fun."

"We did too babe I'm glad we got to see you."

"Me too." She swiveled around in Steve's arms and gave her grandma a hug then turned to her grandpa who was standing a few feet away and reached out to give him a hug. She pulled him in close and made he and McGarrett very uncomfortable for a few seconds. She finally released him and turned back to McGarrett and buried her face in his neck.

Danny gave his parents a hug and said his goodbyes. He watched as Steve turned around and his mother pinched his tushie. Steve jumped and quickly turned around, she laughed and told him goodbye. Danny's father glared at McGarrett turned and put his arm around his wife and pulled her close as they walked off.

Steve carried Grace back to the car and quietly got in. Danny slid into the driver's seat and started the car. They drove in silence for a while till Danny finally couldn't take it anymore. "Go on say it. I know you want to."

"What are you talking about? "

"Whatever comment is floating around in that head of yours just let it out. Just let it go."

"Ok. Man, your parents are weird."

"Is that it? That's all you have to say?"

"yes"

"Well I'd have to agree with you on that."

"It's ok though parents are supposed to be embarrassing." Steve looked sadly out the window remembering his parents.

"yes but mine really take the cake."

"Yeah I think your dad wanted to shoot me. He has the same _I really want to hurt you right now _look that you do."

"yeah"

Silence enveloped the car. "So. Radio?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Steve flipped on the radio.

Danny couldn't take it any more "REALLY? AGAIN! What is with the radio stations here these songs make me want to jump out of the car while its still moving!" he turned the radio off.

"I like it."

"NO! no no no you don't"

"yes I do danno I think it's catchy. Turn it back on please uncle Steve." She said before she drifted back to sleep.

Steve punched the button with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"I hate you so much."


End file.
